Timeline
This is a timeline of the events relevant to the Honorverse's history. Several different date formats are used: * Before Christ (BC) – dates increase as you go back in time- 1 BC is the year before 1 AD * Anno Domini (AD)Not to be confused with Ante Diaspora (AD) or Common Era (CE) – both begin with year 1 of the Gregorian calendar * Post Diaspora (PD) – first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 PD = 2103 CE * Ante DiasporaNot to be confused with Anno Domino "Year of our Lord" (AD), the use of AD as reference to Ante Diaspore is avoided to minimize confusion – Before first human colonization ship leaves Earth - 1 Ante Diaspora = 2102 CE. Dates increase as you go back in time. * After Landing (AL) – Colony Ship Jason lands on Manticore - 0 AL = 1416 PD, counted in Manticoran years (1 Manticoran year = 1.73 T-year) Before Common Era * 100,000+ BCE – The Alphane civilization settles on a number of planets in the Galaxy. ( ) * ~ 96,000 BCE – Lava overflows an Alphane city on the planet Tesserow. ( ) * Roughly 200 BCE – Sun Tzu of China writes The Art of War. ( ) Common Era * 17th Century CE – Isaac Newton formulates his laws of gravity. ( ) * 1740–1786 CE – Frederick the Great rules Prussia. * Early 19th Century CE – General Clausewitz writes On War during the Napoleonic Era of the Final Age of Western Imperialism. Oliver Perry leads U.S. forces against the English in the Battle of Lake Erie. The Battle of Lake Champlain is also fought. ( ) * around 1835 CE – Baseball is invented on Earth. * Mid-19th Century CE – Matthew Perry helps open up U.S. trade with Japan. ( ) * Mid-20th Century CE – World War II is fought; Attack on Pearl Harbor, Battle of Midway, and Battle of Savo Island take place during. * 2064 CE (38 Ante Diaspora) – The Lunar Revolt breaks out against Earth in the Sol System. ( ) Post Diaspora 1st Century PD * Sep 30, 2103 CE (1 PD) – The colony ship ''Prometheus'' leaves the Sol System; the Great Diaspora of Man begins. ( ) 3rd Century PD * 203 PD – Lao Than discovers the cure for lung cancer. ( ) * 252 PD – The Economic Winter of 252 PD devastates Earth's global economy. ( ) 4th Century PD * 305 PD – Dr. Cadwaller Pineau of Tulane University perfects practical, long-term cryogenic hibernation. ( ) * 314 PD – The Reverend Austin Grayson leads the Church of Humanity Unchained on a colonial expedition to the Yeltsin's Star System. ( ) 5th Century PD * 478 PD – Cryogenics becomes widely available. ( ) 6th Century PD * 562 PD – Frederick Clarke discovers the Manticore System. 8th Century PD * 725 PD – The first crude hyperdrive is tested in the Sol System. ( ) * c753 PD – The Franchot et Fils survey ship Suffren departs Earth for the Manticore System. ( ) * c763 PD – Suffren arrives and conducts the first survey of the Manticore System. ( ) * c764 PD – Suffren departs Manticore System for Earth. * 774 PD – Manticore Colony, LTD establishes rights to the Manticore System. ( ) * 10/24/775 – The colony ship ''Jason'' leaves Earth for Manticore. ( ) 10th Century PD * 925 PD – The Solarian League is founded. ( ) * 943 PD - Earth's Final War officially ends. ( ) * 988 PD – Colonists land on Grayson in the Yeltsin's Star System. ( ) 11th Century PD * 1003 PD – Hugh Yanakov choses a site for his family home near snow-capped mountains. ( ) 12th Century PD * Early 12th Century PD – By this time, the colonists on Grayson lost most of their technological knowledge that they brought from Earth. ( ) * ~ 1100 PD – The martial art form coup de vitesse is developed on the planet Nouveau Dijon. ( ) 13th Century PD * 1246 PD – Scientists on the planet Beowulf perfect the impeller drive. ( ) * 1273 PD – Adrienne Warshawski invents the Warshawski sail. ( ) Tanakov writes Tenets of War. ( ) 14th Century PD * 1309 PD – The first colonists arrive in the Haven System. ( ) * 1350 PD – The Grayson Civil War is fought; the Moderates defeat the Faithful and exile them to the planet Masada. ( ) * 1384 PD – Dr. Shigematsu Radhakrishnan develops the inertial compensator. ( ) 15th Century PD * 1410 PD - The Eridani Edict is legislated. ( ) * 3/21/1416 PD / 0 AL – The first shuttle from the Jason landed on Manticore. ( ) * 1422 PD - The planet Sphinx is first settled. ( ) * 1447 PD – First wormhole junction is discovered. ( ) * 1454 PD – The Visigoth Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) * 1460 PD – The Mesa System is settled by the Detweiler Consortium. ( ) * 1464 PD – The Manticoran Plague strikes. ( ) * Late 1400s – The Detweiler Consortium is renamed Manpower Incorporated. ( ) 16th Century PD * 16th Century PD – Gustav Anderman founded the Anderman Empire. ( ) * early 16th Century PD – The Danak System was colonized. ( ) * 1505 PD – The Royal Manticoran Naval Academy admits its first class of midshipmen. ( ) * Jan 07 1507 PD – Stephanie Harrington is born on the planet Meyerdahl. ( ) * 1509 PD – The first class of midshipmen graduate from the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. ( ) * Jan 03 1519 Stephanie Harrington discovers treecats, the twelfth sentient species known to man. ( , ) * 1528 PD/ 65 AL – The construction of King Michael's Cathedral begins. ( ) * 1543 PD - an attack against the Star Kingdom's home space, the last one before 1913 PD ( ) * c1567 PD – The Ninth Amendment to the Manticoran Constitution is ratified, giving treecats their basic rights as a sentient species. ( ) * 1585 PD – The Manticore Wormhole Junction is discovered. ( ) 17th Century PD * 1601 PD/107 AL – The Richtman Corporation begins lobbying to overturn Ninth Amendment. ( ) * c1605 PD – Richtman is exposed by news media as a Manpower Inc. front company. ( ) * 1632 PD – Crown Princess Adrienne is born. * 1642 PD/130 AL – Queen Solange is killed in an apparent accident aboard the royal yacht [[HMS Queen Elizabeth I|HMS Queen Elizabeth I]]. The Admiralty Building was constructed in Landing. ( ), ( ) * 1652 PD – Crown Princess Adrienne survives an assassination attempt and is adopted by a treecat on a state visit to Sphinx. * 1660-1662 PD - Edward Saganami's campaign against the Ranier Pirates ( ) * Aug 11 1672 PD ( ) – Battle of Carson 18th Century PD * 1700 PD/182 AL – The Republic of Haven becomes the People's Republic of Haven, which creates a costly welfare state. ( ) * 1703 PD – The first vessel from outside the Yeltsin's Star System visits the planet Grayson. ( ) * 1740s PD – The Havenite constitution is effectively abandoned by the Legislaturists. ( ) * 1760 PD – Founding of the Charleston Center for Admiralty Law. ( ) * 1778 PD - The Havenite Technical Conservation Act is legislated. ( ) * 1790 PD/216 AL – The twelfth Earl of White Haven is born. ( ) 19th Century PD * 1800 PD – A chair commissioned by the eleventh Earl of White Haven was built in the Sandalwood System. ( ) Alfredo Yu's family were Dolists since around this time. ( ) * 1804 PD- The Havenite treasury is effectively empty. ( ) * 1820 PD/233 AL – The ''Courageous''-class light cruiser [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] is commissioned. ( ) * c1843 – The Greenbriar-Chanticleer War is fought. ( ) * 1850s PD – The People's Republic of Haven begin their half century of conquest. ( ) The new Protector's Palace was constructed in Austin City on Grayson. ( ) * 10/1/1859 PD/256 AL – Honor Harrington is born on the planet Sphinx. ( ) * Apr 1861 PD - Massacre of Dolist protest marchers in the People's Republic of Haven. (source?) * 1863 PD – Iris Babock enlisted in the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. Grayson started to build its first orbital stations. ( ) * 1865 PD/260 AL – The Basilisk System is discovered and annexed by Manticore. ( ) * 1868 PD – Grayson and Masada start to vastly improve their technological level. The First Grayson-Masadan War is fought. ( ) * 1872 PD - The ''Charles Wade Pope''-class light cruiser is introduced into the Havenite Navy. ( ) * 1873 PD – Grayson reinvents the inertial compensator. ( ) * 1875 PD/265 AL – Honor Harrington enters the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. ( ) * 1878 PD – Captain Raoul Courvosier tutors Honor Harrington for her math class. ( ) * 1879 PD – Harrington graduates from Saganami Island. (source?) * 1880 PD – Haven invades San Martin; Tomas Ramirez, his mother, and his sisters escape to Manticore. ( ) * 1881 PD – Honor Harrington is promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to [[HMS Osprey|HMS Osprey]] as sailing master. ( ) * 1882 PD – Honor Harrington assumes command of an intrasystem LAC. ( ) * 1883 PD – Masada starts to invest one third of their gross system product in their Navy for the planned conquest of Grayson. ( ) * 1884 PD - The Bureau of Mental Hygiene transfers from the Ministry of Public Health to the Secretary of Public Information. ( ) * 1886 PD - [[PNS Conquistador|PNS Conquistador]] receives the first of many "Double A" efficiency ratings in the People's Navy. ( ) * 1888 PD – Trevor's Star is annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. ( ) * 1890 PD - Honor Harrington enters the Commanding Officer's Course. ( ) * 1896 PD – Michael Reynaud becoms assistant chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. ( ) * 1897 PD – Honor Harrington assumes command of [[HMS Hawkwing|HMS Hawkwing]]. Dame Estelle Matsuko becomes the Resident Commissioner for Planetary Affairs on Medusa. ( ) * 1898 PD – Michael Reynaud becomes chief controller at Basilisk Traffic Control. Alistair McKeon is assigned to [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]] as tactical officer. ( ) Benjamin IX becomes Protector of Grayson. ( ) * 1899 PD – Alistair McKeon is promoted to executive officer of Fearless. ( ) 20th Century PD * Sep 3 1901 PD'''02/13/281 AL – The First Battle of Basilisk is fought as a result of a failed Havenite attempt to take over the local wormhole terminus. ( , ) * '''Apr, 1903 PD – The Second Grayson-Masadan War is fought. ( ) * Mar 5, 1905 PD – Following a series of carefully orchestrated, escalating provocations along the entire frontier of Manticoran Alliance space, the First Havenite-Manticoran War begins with the First Battle of Hancock. ( ) * Aug 18, 1907 PD - The Fourth Battle of Yeltsin's Star ends in an overwhelming Grayson victory. ( ) * Jan 24, 1912 PD - The execution of Honor Harrington by hanging is publicly reported by Second Deputy Director of Public Information Leonard Boardman. ( ) * Oct 24, 1913 PD - Battle of Cerberus - culminating point of the POWs and political prisoners escape from Havenite secret planetary prison Hades2 years and 1 day from disaster in the Adler System ( ) * Feb 1914 PD - Manpower Incident takes place on Old Terra. ( ) * December 18, 1914 PD - Esther McQueen is forced by misinterpreted events to prematurely launch her ultimately-failing coup attempt against the Committee of Public Safety. Oscar Saint-Just orders the destruction of the Octagon by detonating a concealed nuclear device, killing McQueen and all surviving members of the Committee of Public Safety except for Saint-Just himself. ( ) * Dec 25, 1914 PD - The Allied Eighth Fleet, under the command of Admiral White Haven, attacks the primary forward Republican naval base at Enki in the Barnett System. ( ) * Mar 5, 1915 PD - On the eve of Eighth Fleet's strike against the Lovat System, Oscar Saint-Just transmits a truce offer to Manticore's Eighth Fleet in the Tequila System. ( ) * Mar 31, 1915 PD - Notification arrives at Haven that the Star Kingdom of Manticore, under the newly-formed High Ridge government, unilaterally accepts the Havenite truce offer for all Alliance members. ( ) * May 10, 1915 PD - Thomas Theisman, correctly anticipating a new round of People Navy officer purges at the hand of State Security, overthrows the Committee of Public Safety and executes Oscar Saint-Just. ( ) * 1916-1919 - Thomas Theisman and the restored Republic of Haven Navy conduct a three year campaign to secure the reborn Republic of Haven from Office of State Security holdouts. ( ) * Aug 20, 1919 PD - The Mesan slave world Verdant Vista, in the Congo System, is liberated to become the Kingdom of Torch. ( ) * 1920 PD - Deceived by the political machinations of Secretary of State Arnold Giancola, the Republic of Haven launches Operation Thunderbolt in an attempt to pressure the High Ridge-led Star Kingdom of Manticore to negoitate in good faith, starting the Second Havenite-Manticoran War. ( ) * Sept 1920 PD - Republic of Haven Secratary of State Arnold Giancola and his brother die in a aircar accedent. ( ) * Jan 11, 1921 PD - The Talbott Constitutional Convention on Spindle passes a draft constitution for the Talbott Cluster preparatory to the annexation into the Star Kingdom of Manticore. ( ) * Feb 16, 1921 PD – Battle of Monica ( ) * 1921 PD – Battle of Solon ( , ) * 1921 PD – Operation Rat Poison targeted against James Webster (succeeded) and Berry I Zilwicki (failed) ( , , ) * 1921 PD – Battle of Lovat ( ) * Jul 24, 1921 PD – Battle of Manticore ( ) * Oct 1921 PD - Battle of Torch ( ) * Oct 25, 1921 PD - An unprovoked attack upon RMN units in the New Tuscany System is committed by the Solarian League Navy under the command of Admiral Josef Byng. ( ) * Nov 17, 1921 PD - SLN Frontier Fleet Task Group 3021 is disabled in the New Tuscany System by the RMN's Tenth Fleet under the command of Vice Admiral Gold Peak. ( ) * Feb 1922 PD - Battle of Spindle ( , ) * Feb 1922 PD - Operation Oyster Bay ( ) * May-June 1922 PD - President Eloise Pritchart makes a suprise visit to Manticore to negotiate peace treaty. The Second Havenite-Manticoran War officially ends with a military alliance between the Star Empire of Manticore and the Republic of Haven against the Solarian League. ( ) *'June 1922 PD' Protector Benjamin Mayhew IX makes first inter-steller state visit to Manticore to sign Manticore-Haven Peace treaty on behalf of Grayson. ( ) * June 1922 PD - Second Battle of Manticore - SLN Eleventh Fleet commanded by Admiral Massimo Filareta was decisively defeated by the Grand Fleet commanded by Admiral Alexander-Harrington. ( ) * July 01 1922 PD - The wedding of Crown Prince Roger Winton and Rivka Rosenfeld takes place at King Michael's Cathedral. ( ) * July 02 1922 PD - The Solarian League Assembly passes a resolution to investigate Beowulf for treason. In response, Beowulf announces a coming plebiscite about whether it will remain in the League. ( ) * July 1922 PD - Elements of the Royal Manticoran Navy's Tenth Fleet invade the Meyers System and the rest of the Solarian League's Madras Sector. ( ) * August 1922 PD - Manticoran Tenth Fleet departs Meyers System to invade Mesa System. ( ) Other Lists of Dates For some specific lists of dates, you can also check: * Honor Harrington's service record * Monarch of Manticore * History of the Solarian League * History of the State Security Naval Forces * Elysian Space Navy#Evacuation of prisoners External links * timeline from davidweber.net * books timeline from davidweber.net * another books timeline from davidweber.net References Category:Chronology